Foods
This article covers the different found within the series. Fruits and Vegetables Fruits are the sweet and fleshy product of a plant that contains seed and can be eaten as food. There are hundreds of different variety of fruits. They also become "hosts" for Devil Fruit powers. Charlotte Compote is the Minister of Fruits in Totto Land. She was shown wearing a giant bowl of fruit parfait as a hat. It consists of several fruits such as strawberries, kiwis, mangos, and a cherry at its top. Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare and can sell for over 100,000,000 each. They are collectively said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of becoming paralyzed in deep standing water. Due to the tremendous potential of Devil Fruits, scientists Vegapunk and Caesar Clown manufactured Artificial Devil Fruits, with limited success rates and noted risks. Among the many, there are several Devil Fruits that allow the manipulation and generation of foods: the Kuku Kuku no Mi, in particular, is specialized in turning inorganic material into food, which, while nourishing, does not have a good taste. Tangerines Tangerines, or oranges (sometimes as the fruit is called in Japanese), refer to a type of citrus fruit that possesses an orange-ish color. It is fruit that Bell-mère liked to grow through a tangerine grove in her yard. Bell-mère was fascinated by cooking with tangerines and before her death, she was cooking a tangerine sauce to go with duck and rice. After Bell-mère died, it became Nami's memento of Bell-mère. When Nami went on a voyage with Luffy, she took the tangerine trees with her. Tangerines are often used as a symbol for Nami. Her tattoo is a combination of a tangerine and a pinwheel, in the 7th movie she wears a collar band with a tangerine and in Movie 10 she leaves an envelope sealed by a tangerine emblem. When Nami departed her village, she brought with her three tangerine trees onto the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, first on the Going Merry then later on the Thousand Sunny. They provide the crew with Vitamin C as well as some decor for the ship. Nami does not want anyone eating the Tangerines from the tree, aside from Nami taking care of them, Sanji also protects these three trees from those who might otherwise harm them or steal the fruit, like Luffy. During Water 7 Arc, when the crew abandoned the ship, Nami took the trees and moved them to the hotel storage house. After the Enies Lobby Raid, Nami thought all of the crew's belongings and her tangerine trees were washed away by the Aqua Laguna, going into a deep depression as a result. In reality, the locals seized them (and the rest of the Straw Hats' belongings) and kept them for themselves, on the belief that they were responsible for the assassination attempt against Iceburg, but when they learn the truth, they returned the belongings, including the tangerine trees, and Nami happily hugged them. Together with Robin's flower garden, the chimney for the kitchen below, and the office branch for Usopp's Factory they now reside in a little area on top of the kitchen and dining hall of the Thousand Sunny that mimics the area on top of the Going Merry. Apples are round fruit that possess a sweet taste. They have appeared several times in the series. Notably, Doc Q handed them out at random in Mock Town, having laced some of them with explosives as a "test" of luck for anyone who accepted them. Luffy took one and immediately devoured it, but fortunately, his apple was not a rigged one. Apples are also Enel's favorite food, and he could be often seen eating them. An apple also served as the "host" for the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, after the Devil fruit's previous user, Smiley, had perished. Artificial Devil Fruits take on the form of apples with circle-patterns around them. Conache are a type of fruit found in Skypiea. They are bluish-green and shaped like wheels. The top part is very hard. Holes are made in the soft bottom part to get to the delicious juice inside. Grapes are small, purplish berries that usually come in clusters. They are Sugar's favorite food and she often eats them by sticking her fingers into the grapes, as such, she is almost always seen carrying a bowl filled with grapes. Aware of this fact, the Tontatta Tribe tried to trick her into eating their Tatababasco, which they made sure to look like grape, in order to make her faint, but Sugar was able to defend herself and identify the Tatababasco by smell, thinking it was Poison. Sugar also tried to turn Luffy and Law into toys by offering them grapes as distraction, but was knocked down by Usopp from afar before it could happen. Giant sized grapes can be found growing in the Whale Forest of Zou which are extremely juicy as people can directly drink grape juice by planting a straw inside them. The Yami Yami no Mi, eaten by Blackbeard, took the form of a bunch of large tear-shaped grapes. Bananas are curved, elongated fruit that usually come in bunches. Of the Mink Tribe, Bariete and Blackback, a monkey and gorilla mink respectively, stereotypically love bananas, to the point that they can be distracted or bribed by just handing some to them. The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe eaten by Kaku took the form of a banana bunch. One of Usopp's Pop Green, the "Boaty Banana", take on the form of a giant banana that can be used as a boat. Bananawani are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. Vegetables are certain parts of plants that are consumed as food. Tomatos The is the edible, often red, fruit of the plant Solanum lycopersicum, commonly known as a tomato plant. Usopp sometimes uses a somewhat defensive move called Ketchup Boshi, which is using ketchup. It is also used to spice a hamburger. In the anime, a tomato was thrown at Conis as she tried to warn the residents of Angel Island to leave Skypiea, due to her then considered blasphemy words. Pumpkins are plump, orange fruit part of a squash plant. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Montblanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 Noland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandia Tribe. When the Knock Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandia tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. Four hundred years later, pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gan Fall loves them, owns a pumpkin patch, and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Lettuce is the leafy vegetable. Kanjuro has drawn lettuces for nutrition while trapped in the toy factory. It is one of Donquixote Rosinante's favorite foods. It is also used to spice a hamburger. Carrots are the edible root part of the plant. It is Carrot's favorite food. Other Vegetables Donquixote Rosinante is said to enjoy cabbages. Commonly, a hamburger has onions and pickled cucumber. Totto Land's Milk Island was shown to have humongous French fries (made from potatoes). Scratchmen Apoo's favorite food is yam soup. Animals Meat , in its broadest definition, is animal tissue used as food. It is Monkey D. Luffy's favourite food. When Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he is able to consume meat in order to promote faster regeneration to recover from exhaustion, and thanks to his rubber metabolism, he is able to recover from even the largest of meals, being full of energy and ready to fight in no time. Animals that have been seen used as a source of meat in the series include: * Various dinosaurs (Little Garden) * Wild Boar (Amazon Lily) * Dragon (Punk Hazard) Namu Hamu Melon It is a dish made from raw ham and melon slices. Sanji ate this food at the celebration in Cocoyashi Village after the defeat of the Arlong Pirates. Luffy wanted to try it but never found any despite searching for it and he makes a pun referencing this food in the first anime TV special Luffy Falls! Adventure in the Uncharted Ocean's Navel. Seafood Seafood are any form of sea life used as food. It prominently includes fish, shellfish, and roe. Cooking Seafood dishes is also Sanji's specialty. The Baratie restaurant also specializes in this kind of dish. Animals that have been seen used as a source of seafood in the series include: * Sea Kings * Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (South Blue and Loguetown) * Fighting Fish (Dressrosa) * Armoured Stonefish (Hot-Hot Sea) Seafood Risotto A variation of Italian risotto made with a variety of seafood such as calamari rings, octopus tentacles, and shrimps. It was cooked by Sanji, which he offered to a starving Gin. Takoyaki , or octopus dumplings, are a food first mentioned in Hatchan's Sea Floor Stroll where the ultimate recipe is sought out by Hatchan and Keimi. They then open up Takoyaki 8, their takoyaki bar, and end up serving the Straw Hats when they are on Sabaody Archipelago. Oikawa Cafeteria * is a variation of seafood Paella popular in Dressrosa consist of rice grains stir fried and simmer with an assortment of seafood such as clams, mussles, calamari, lobster and shrimps the main ingredient. It was eaten by Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon during their trip to Dressrosa. * is a variation of seafood pasta with squids as its main ingredients popular in Dressrosa, the pasta noodles are further cooked with squid ink, dyeing it jet black. It was eaten by Luffy and Franky while the Straw Hats were in Dressrosa. * Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is the Skypieans' favorite type of food, which is based on the cooking of sky fish. Because of their different biology compared to the animals in the Blue Sea, sky fish require a different method of preparation, although Luffy still thought they tasted great when Sanji grilled the popped remains of one. Pagaya also taught Sanji how to properly cook sky fish. Confectionery , also known as Sweets, are foods that are sweetened with sugar, usually intended for desserts and enjoyment. Candy is a general name given to confections that mostly feature sugar. Caesar Clown used candy laced with a powerful stimulant drug called NHC10 which he used to addict the children he kidnapped, ensuring that they would always return to him in case of escape or else suffer from withdrawal. Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, is said to be obsessed with candy and has made a deal with Fishman Island; a monthly payment in candy to have the entire island under her protection. The candy produced in the Candy Factory of Fishman Island is of a very high quality as noted by both Luffy and Big Mom herself. The Pero Pero no Mi is a specific Devil Fruit that allows its user to generate and manipulate candy in either solid or syrupy forms. It was eaten by Charlotte Linlin's eldest son, Charlotte Perospero, who also happens to be a skilled craftsman of candy-based architecture. However, high temperature can cause the solid candy to melt Non-canonically, Gasparde ate the Ame Ame no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into candy syrup that he can harden at will, creating spiked weapons from his body and to trap his opponents with its sticky properties. Unlike the Pero Pero no Mi, the syrup seems to be inedible. The user loses its stickiness if flour covers the syrup body. Cotton Candy is a confection made of spun sugar rolled up on sticks. It is one of Tony Tony Chopper's favorite foods and the source of his Epithet "Cotton Candy Lover". Cotton candy is served in places such as Long Ring Long Land (at the Davy Back Fight) and Sabaody Archipelago. Rumble Ball Candy is a type of candy that resembles a Rumble Ball that Chopper gets the urge to eat when transforming. Cherry Pies are baked desserts that contain cherry fillings. They appear to be Marshall D. Teach's favorite food as he has been seen eating cherry pies since his time as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and still does even after entering the New World. A specific bar in Mock Town serves those and Teach appears to really like those as well. Luffy, however, thought they were awful and considers them his least favorite food. Doughnuts are ring-shaped, deep-fried dough snacks. Monkey D. Garp seems to like doughnuts as he can be seen eating them or rice crackers often. In the anime, he claims to have eaten 842 doughnuts without taking a break, beating a world record. Charlotte Katakuri is extremely fond of donuts, as he gluttonously gorged on giant donuts during his snack time. Ice Cream refers to a sweetened frozen dessert. Yu, a little girl from Loguetown, accidentally spilled some ice cream from her cone on Smoker's uniform, but Smoker didn't mind and gave her some money so she could buy another cone. Chocolate refers to certain food products prepared from cacao seeds. Cacao Island, one of the islands that compose Totto Land, contains "Chocolat Town", which consists of buildings that are mostly made of chocolate. It is legal to eat them except for the roofs. It is considered a crime to eat the roofs except for when dismantlers are hired to eat the entire building before the material expires. The island also seem to have chocolate variants of foods such as burgers, pasta and fried chicken. Charlotte Pudding's skills in chocolate baking is self-acclaimed to be even more skillful than Streusen's. Croquembouche are pastry balls piled into a cone. During Charlotte Linlin's sixth birthday, the residents of Sheep's House made her a large bundle of croquembouche as a birthday cake. She ate so voraciously that she did not notice she was eating the chairs and table as well until she was done, at which point the other residents were all gone. A group of croquembouche homies stayed at Sweet City on Whole Cake Island temporarily. Right as they were leaving, Big Mom developed a craving for them and went on a rampage. Jinbe took the croquembouche tourists and fed them to Big Mom, satiating her. The croquembouche were originally unwilling to be eaten, but they happily accepted their fate when Big Mom called them delicious. Biscuits are baked, dough-based snacks. They tend to be hard and flat. The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a specific Devil Fruit that allows its user to summon and manipulate biscuits at will. It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker, Charlotte Linlin's 10th eldest son and one of her Three Sweet Commanders. Having full mastery of his Devil Fruit ability, Cracker is able to mold his biscuits into powerful warrior puppets. Cream is a generic name used to refer to paste that is derived from milk. Charlotte Opera has the ability to create and control cream. By increasing the "sweetness" of this cream, it can cause chemical burns onto his opponents' unprotected skin. He kept his body covered in this cream at all times, which did not disperse even at the time of his death. Simsim Cream Simsim Cream is a special type of whipped cream Sanji made while making a cake to calm Big Mom's rage. Charlotte Pudding used it to make chocolate ganache for the cake. Simsim means "sesame" in various Semitic languages. Cake is a typically baked dessert that is served at special auctions. Chiffon Cake A is a very light cake. It is Charlotte Chiffon speciality and namesake. A chocolate chiffon cake was the base for the cake Streusen made for Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding wedding, and for its replacement made by Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon. The cake Chiffon makes is apparently so fluffy it tries to float away. Wedding Cake A is a traditional cake served at wedding receptions. A giant sized wedding cake was made by Streusen to celebrate the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji. The cake was gigantic, with the wedding altar placed onto the upper deck, and when it collapsed from Monkey D. Luffy's attack, guests had to run to avoid the debris. The wedding cake was created from many mythical ingredients plundered by the Big Mom Pirates, and took Streusen days to make. The sweet theme of the cake is "the delicious cake that is filled with Mama's fantasies that she didn't get to eat", which, by Pudding's claim, is a chocolate chiffon cake that she intends to remake with the forced assistant of Charlotte Chiffon. According to Sanji, some of the ingredients for the cake are massive amounts of non-homogenized milk, sugar beets, bananas, black sesame, roasted soybean powder and yogurt, as well as some of the Mythical Ingredients gathered days before the wedding. Mochi is a Japanese rice-cake made of mochigome a short-grain Japonica glutinous rice, which is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate, control and transform into mochi. The current user, Charlotte Katakuri, has demonstrated that the mochi can be used for capturing opponents due to its stickiness and high viscosity. Having "awakened" his ability, he can convert inorganic matter of his surroundings into mochi as well. However, liquid weakens its adhesiveness and causes it to dissolve, and being edible allows the opponents to eat their way out of entrapment. Semla is a type of sweet roll from Scandinavian countries. It consist of a cardamon-spiced wheat bread bun which has its top cut off and is then filled with a mixture of milk, almond paste, topped with whipped cream. The cut-off top serves as a lid and is dusted with icing sugar. Semla is traditionally eaten on Elbaf before the Winter Solstice Festival to sustain the body during the fasting. Charlotte Linlin considered its flavor to be pure-bliss, and gluttonously ate more than everybody else. It eventually caused her to go on a rampage for more. Staple Food Rice Rice Crackers are dry confectionery that are made of rice. Monkey D. Garp is very fond of them. Okaki refers to fried rice crackers. They appear to be a favorite of former Fleet Admiral, Inspector General Sengoku, who also used the name of the snack as a codename back in his Admiral days. Onigiri Onigiri are Japanese rice balls, hand-held bundles of rice formed into triangular or cylindrical shapes and wrapped in nori seaweed. Typically, onigiri's fillings consist of pickled umeboshi, salted salmon, katsuobushi, kombu, and tarako. It was featured in the Romance Dawn Arc, where Rika made some onigiri to feed Zoro. It is also Trafalgar Law's favorite food. During the Straw Hat Pirates' trip to Dressrosa, onigiri was served to Law for breakfast instead of sandwiches due to his dislike for bread. Pasta Pasta are Italian durum wheat noodles, it can be served plain or eaten with various sauces and ingredients such as meat, seafood or vegetables. A massive serving of seafood pasta was served to Shirahoshi a gigantic mermaid who later offered it to Luffy when he entered Hard-Shell Tower searching for food. Another variation of pasta called Rose Squid Squid Ink Pasta which is popular in Dressrosa were eaten by Luffy, and Franky while they were dining in Oikawa Cafeteria. Lasagne An oven-baked pasta dish of Italian origin, consist of several layers of rectangular pasta sheets alternated with tomato sauce, mozzarella cheese, and ingredients such as various meats and vegetables. It is the specialty of the Whale Forest and also Nekomamushi's favorite food. Even the Straw Hats held high praises for lasagne. Dishes Aligot is a dish made from potatoes and cheese. It was first shown in Germa Kingdom, having been made by Cosette and served to Vinsmoke Niji. Although he thought it bland, Sanji explained the composition of the food and complimented Cosette on the seasoning. According to Sanji, the potatoes is to strengthen one's immune system and stabilize the blood pressure. Aligot is apparently based on the real Aligot, an Occitan dish. Curry is a spicy dish of Indian origin, the sauce is made of complex combinations of spices or herbs with a wide variety of vegetables and meats used as the main ingredients, the vegetable typically consist of potatoes and carrots, while meat such as chicken, pork or beef are popularly used. It was first featured in Post-Alabasta Arc where Tajio after he accidentally spilled the curry that is meant to serve to Marine Captains and was ordered to remake it, Tajio had difficulties in making it until Sanji gave him clues on how to prepare curry which Tajio succeed in preparing a delicious curry which was deeply enjoyed by the captains. Curry was featured again in the Marine Rookie Arc where it was served as the main dish in the cafeteria of Marine Base G-F on Fron Island, the curry that was served is particularly spicy which Bonham greatly relished, even Luffy is greatly fond of it, it also had seagull-shaped carrot bits which Carrot thought was cute. Random Curry was a dish made by Monkey D. Luffy during the first day of his travel to Whole Cake Island. However, as he forgot to turn off the stove while reading the newspaper, the kitchen caught on fire. When it was finished, it was swiftly proven that Luffy's complete lack of culinary skills led the Random Curry to come out horribly wrong, much to the despair of Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Carrot, Brook, Pedro, Pekoms, and even Luffy himself when they all tasted it. The rice was uncooked, there was some unidentified bitter purple matter, the pot was filled with fish bones, Luffy put jam into it, and a strange transparent jelly-like substance was formed. Worse is, Luffy spent an entire week's worth of provisions to make this alone, because he kept making wrong decisions during the cooking process. This left the crew to starve with a pot of completely inedible substance for the entire week. Sandwiches Sandwiches are food typically consisting of vegetables, sliced cheese or meat, placed on or between slices of bread. It is Robin's favorite food. Sanji made sandwiches for breakfast during the Straw Hat Pirates's journey to Dressrosa. Hamburger The is a type of sandwich consisting of cooked beef patties, cheese, lettuce, tomato, bacon, onion, pickles, or chiles and condiments such as mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, or relish inside a sliced bread roll or bun. It is Franky's favorite food. He can be seen eating one while he was in Dressrosa, discussing with Kyros about the country's history. Pizza consists of a baked flatbread topped with cheese, tomato sauce and other ingredients such as meat, seafood or vegetables. Jewelry Bonney appears to have a immense appetite for pizza, as she is often seen eating a slice of pizza whenever she makes an appearance. The Donquixote Pirates were also seen eating a gigantic pizza in the past, back when they were stationed at Spider Miles. En route to Dressrosa, Vinsmoke Sanji offered to cook up pizza for dinner for the crew and guests, which Kin'emon has apparently never tried and was interested. Ramen is a Japanese dish consisting of Chinese-style wheat noodles served in a meat or fish-based broth which is often flavored with soy sauce or miso with toppings such as chāshū sliced pork, menma bamboo shoots, and nori seaweeds. It is the cooking specialty of CP7's Wanze. He prepares ramen by ingesting flour and using his nose hairs to cut it into noodles. Because of those disgusting methods, people refuse to eat his food. Ramen is also the core of Wanze's very own fighting style, Ramen Kenpo, where he uses the noodles created by his nose for battle purposes. In the anime, as children, Ace introduced Sabo and Luffy to ramen in a high-class restaurant which they deeply relished. Soba are Japanese buckwheat noodles, either served chilled with a dipping sauce made of a strong mixture of dashi, sweetened soy sauce (also called "satōjōyu") and mirin. It can also be served hot in a bowl of soup. It is Issho's favorite food as he is seen eating it frequently. Sengoku is also fond of it as he requested a Marine to bring him soba upon his arrival at Dressrosa. Scorched Stone Stew Scorched Stone Stew was a dish Sanji prepared while the Straw Hat Pirates were gathered in the Upper Yard. By dipping a flaming stone in the stew, the heat coming from the stone can boil the food within. According to Sanji, a variety of ingredients can be acceptably put in the stew such as bananas, walnuts, garlic, frogs and rats, although Nami objected to the latter two. Spices Black Pepper Black pepper is usually ground to a powder to spice a dish. In the anime, Usopp used an attack called Kosho Boshi which is a pellet filled with ground pepper. Aqua Laguna Salt Sea salt is produced through evaporating seawater. When Aqua Laguna occurs, the saltwater hits the roofs of every structure relatively close to shore. When the water evaporates from the sun, it leaves the salt behind in a fine layer. Supposedly it brings salt from all the oceans, including the All Blue, giving it a superior flavor. Salt Salt is usually ground to a powder to spice a dish. It is one of the zombies weakness, as it is a property of seawater, and zombies are created by the power of a certain Devil Fruit. Tatababasco is a spice custom made by the Tontatta dwarves. It is strong enough to make some of them faint, and was planned to be used to knock out Sugar of the Donquixote Pirates. However, she discovered the ploy, believing it to be poison, and forced the grape down Usopp's throat instead. Though not used as planned, it did force Usopp into making a horrifying visage of pain and anguish — with his eyeballs and tongue rolling and twisting, a combination of blood, drool, mucus, and tears all over his face, and flames shooting out of his mouth — which scared Sugar into unconsciousness. Location Based Water 7 Mizu Mizu Foods Several types of food are specific to Water 7. All their names start with "Mizu Mizu". * * * . Humans and Yagara Bulls love this type of meat. * Kamabakka Kingdom Attack Cuisine is a special kind of food that can only be prepared through recipes found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine though exceptions may occur. Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an Okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only one of the 99 recipes has been revealed in detail. * : A large pot of soup made with pork intestines (offal), it is able to rejuvenate the consumer's energy and strength. It is known as Sea Pork Offal Soup in the Viz manga. Boin Archipelago The Forest of Gluttony This forest not only includes ordinary wild food such as plum trees and corn stalks, but also a river of already prepared ramen. Named edible *Ramen Falls *Spaghetti Patches *Ham Fruits *Chocolate Rocks Totto Land Though most are yet to be seen, the archipelago culture suggest the existence of several types of food. Islands Chocolat Town Market *Choco-Burger. *Choco-Pasta. *Chocolate Fried Chicken. Ministers Each of Totto Land's 34 islands (excluding Whole Cake Island) is governed by a Minister who has jurisdiction over the use and distribution of the food his/her island is based on. Known Ministers and their food include: Unnamed\Unspecified Locations Mythical Ingredients The are rare, but extremely delicious top-grade ingredients. They are found on various different islands with corresponding themes to said ingredients. These "Mythical Ingredients" are highly sought out by the Big Mom Pirates when they make their confectionaries, and they also seem to be highly prized by the natives which cared for them, as every single fighting man put their very lives on the line to protect them. The known "Mythical Ingredients" consist of eggs, flour, and fruits. Volcano Cooking is a particular type of dish cooked in magma's heat, made by Panz Fry. * : * : Others Mushrooms are the fruiting body of certain fungi. Some are edible while others are toxic. When Luffy was young, his grandfather used to abandon him in forests for his training, where Luffy became well-versed in various types of mushrooms for the sake of survival. During the Amazon Lily Arc, when Luffy was sent to Amazon Lily by Bartholomew Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, he found several of those mushrooms and ate them. Usopp hates mushrooms as he once ate a toxic one and got poisoned. Laughing Mushroom A mushroom that induces the consumer to laugh happily out loud. It's perfect for those who are depressed and wish for a good time. Anger Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes the consumer bouts of rage. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Crying Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes the consumer bouts of weeping. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Body Mushroom A mushroom that, once eaten, causes mushrooms to grow out all over the consumer. They will continue to sprout, until the consumer dies. Drowsy Mushroom The is a type of mushroom that grows on Mushroom Island and was discovered very recently. Anyone who eats it will briefly lose consciousness. When they come to, they will not have any motivation to do anything. As they aren't actually poison, even those with high poison resistance (like Luffy) will fall victim to this effect. Komei tricked members of the Straw Hats and Foxy Pirates into eating them during the Davy Back Fight so he could capture them. Rebound Mushroom The is a type of mushroom which also grows on Mushroom Island. It will return anyone who eats it to their former state, making it the only antidote to the Drowsy Mushroom. Chopper discovered it growing on the skin of Kinoconda, an animal native to Mushroom Island. See also *Cook *Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes *Rumble Ball *Energy Steroid References Site Navigation ru:Еда и Напитки fr:Nourritures et Boissons du Monde de One Piece it:Cibi e bevande Category:Society and Culture Category:Lists Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Substances